Amigo secreto ao estilo Naruto
by Itachi-lover-girl
Summary: Bem...essa oneshot foi feita por minha sensei....bia sensei u.u ela me pediu para postar e aki estou eu xDDD bem...espero q gostem e eh isso....D


Um natal em Konoha...

Naruto andava pelas ruas de Konoha para chegar na casa de Kakashi.

Era final de ano, natal para ser preciso, e eles fariam um amigo secreto.

Ele estava satisfeito com a pessoa que ele tirou.

Chegou na porta e apertou o campainha.

Feliz Natal, Kakashi sensei!

Oh! Feliz natal, Naruto! Entre! Estávamos esperando por você.

Haviam várias pessoas no estabelecimento. Pra falar a verdade só os grupos de Gai e Kakashi estavam lá, contando com algumas figuras que foram convidadas: Jiraya, Iruka, Hinata, Gaara e Shino.

Feliz Natal! – Naruto gritou.

Feliz Natal! – Responderam os outros.

Que milagre você sem seus irmãos... – Naruto se dirigiu a Gaara.

Briguei com eles... Por que eu só amo a mim mesmo... e você sabe...

Muito bem! Já que Naruto chegou, que tal começarmos o amigo secreto?

Vamos logo que eu quero ir pra casa... – Sasuke reclamou.

Deixa de ser estraga prazeres... – Naruto olhou atravessado para ele.

Hey Hinata! Por que não começa?

E-eu? – Perguntou envergonhada.

É! Começa! – Kakashi gritou do fundo da sala.

Mas fala as características da pessoa ao contrário! – Disse Iruka – Assim fica mais divertido saber quem você tirou!

Bom... A pessoa que eu tirei é uma garota, pouco convencida, odeia brigar com Naruto-kun, e não é parente meu, além de me odiar.

Neji! – Gritou Rock Lee.

Neji foi receber o presente de sua prima, com um abraço, e em seguida, continuou a brincadeira.

Meu amigo secreto é um garoto, não sabe lutar com armas, chama muito a atenção e não faz parte do meu grupo.

TenTen! – Gritou Rock Lee.

Ô, Lee! Deixa a gente acertar também! – Naruto reclamou.

Tá desculpa!

Depois de receber o seu presente, TenTen continuou.

Meu amigo secreto é uma menina que nunca acredita nos outros, não é sentimental, sempre diz que ninguém consegue nada trabalhando duro e é bem lerdo!

Sou eu! – Rock Lee gritou, animado.

Que parte do "Deixa" você não entendeu? – Perguntou Naruto, olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

Tá! Não importa! Agora é minha vez! E, obrigado TenTen!

De nada, Lee!

Muito bem! Meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa que nunca se diz melhor que Kakashi-san, não se parece nada comigo e...

Vamos respeitar ele? – Perguntou Naruto, a Neji.

Não! – responderam em uni sono.

É Gai-san! – Respondeu Naruto.

Poxa, Naruto!

He! He! He! – Riu.

Não tem problema, Lee. Obrigado.

De nada, Gai-sensei!

Bom... Meu amigo secreto é uma garota, nada chata, sou pior que ela em tudo, e eu simplesmente MORRERIA POR AMOR á essa menina!

Vai lá, Kakashi! – Iruka bateu no ombro do amigo.

Kakashi apenas estendeu a mão e recebeu o presente de Gai.

Epa! Vocês não vão se abraçar não! – Jiraya gritou bêbado.

Isso! Tem que abraçar! – Iruka concordou bêbado também.

Gai, ainda que com muito ódio, decidiu se abraçar com Kakashi e este, começou a rir.

Dando fortes tapas nas costas, como se quisessem quebrar as costelas um do outro. Até Gai foi "gentil", por assim dizer, depositando uma placa escrita "otário" nas costas de Kakashi, que logo percebeu e tirou a placa, colocando-a nas costas de Gai.

Bom... Meu amigo secreto... – Kakashi continuou – É um menino que...

Sakura-chan! – Gritou.

Ué? Como você sabe?

Ora essa Kakashi-sensei, como menino ao contrário é menina, a única menina que sobrou aqui foi a Sakura.

Todos riram da falta de atenção de Kakashi.

Até mesmo o próprio Kakashi.

Sakura foi receber o presente e quando foi falar ficou meio vermelha.

Bom... Meu amigo secreto é...

Naruto roia as unhas... Adoraria que ela o tirasse.

Uma menina muito animada, feia, e eu... Eu odeio muito essa pessoa.

Sasuke! – Kakashi falou.

É ele sim, mas... Cadê ele?

Foi pra casa... Disse que estava cansado. Mas deixou um bilhete e o presente aqui. – Neji apontou para o pacote em cima da estante.

Hum... Aqui diz: _"Ama todo mundo..."_

Então ele tirou o Gaara.

Ótimo! Pelo menos me deu meu presente! – Disse Gaara, tirando o pacote de cima da estante.

Então vê se continua...

Bom... Meu amigo secreto é uma menina...

Só isso? – Perguntou Sakura.

Odeia insetos, e nunca ligou pra regras! Ta bom assim!

Nossa... – Arregalou os olhos.

Shino. – Concluiu Naruto.

Toma! – Gaara estendeu uma caixa enorme.

Shino foi tirando várias caixas de dentro outras até que achou um bilhete escrito: _"Não vou te dar nada por que só amo a mim mesmo!"_

A regra é: Agradeça depois de receber qualquer coisa...

Já sabemos Shino. – Sakura e Naruto comentaram em uni sono, com gotas na cabeça.

Bom... Meu amigo secreto é uma mulher que nunca ensinou nada o que prestasse!

Iruka-sensei! – Naruto disse.

Aê! Finalmente chegou a minha vez!

Iruka-sensei, você está bêbado? – Sakura perguntou intrigada.

Tô não! Só bebi umas com Jiraya!

Ué? Cadê o resto da galera? – Perguntou Naruto.

TenTen foi pra casa, Gai não tolerou minha presença, Gaara disse que só amava ele mesmo, por isso não participaria dessa confraternização, Rock Lee foi com Gai, só restaram eu, você, Sakura, Iruka, Hinata, Jiraya e Neji, que está esperando a prima. – Explicou Kakashi.

Beleza... Agora o meu amigo secreto... Bom... Meu amigo secreto é uma mulher sexy! Muito sexy! Não bebe, e nunca ligou para mulheres. – Iruka riu.

Ero-senin! – Naruto gritou.

Obrigado, Iruka... – Agradeceu Jiraya quando percebeu que havia ganhado uma coleção de revistas - Festejaremos com um bom saquê mais tarde!

Claro!

Bom... Meu amigo secreto é uma menina, que eu nunca pedi um empréstimo!

Eu sei que sou eu, Ero-senin – Naruto disse convicto – Mas realmente o senhor nunca me pediu um empréstimo! Sempre levou o meu dinheiro sem permissão!

Ora, ora, Naruto! Não guardaremos rancor! É natal!

Tá bom... Bem... Meu amigo secreto é... é... – Naruto olhava para Hinata envergonhado.

É...?

A Hinata. – Ele acabou logo com o desespero.

Hinata sorriu-lhe e pegou o presente, mas quando Naruto ia se sentar...

Epa! Tem que abraçar! – Iruka o repreendeu.

Como?

Abraçar ela, seu surdo baka! – Jiraya gritou o que fez Hinata ficar vermelha.

A-Abraçar?

É!

Naruto estava perplexo.

Será que teria mesmo que abraçar Hinata?

Enquanto pensava, parado na frente dela, via seus senseis Jiraya e Iruka se abraçarem como se quisessem mostrar como se fazia.

Depois de um tempo ele a abraçou bem rápido e, de novo, os dois homens interferiram.

Agora dá um beijinho! – Jiraya fez biquinho, enquanto Iruka beijava a própria mão como se quisesse tirar-lhe a pele.

Naruto mirou as duas figuras na sua frente com um olhar de reprovação.

E decidiu usar sua técnica infalível.

Harem nu jutsu - Gritou, enquanto fazia um sinal com a mão.

Hã? – Iruka olhou Naruto se transformar.

Minutos depois podia-se ver dois homens pelo céu de Konoha abraçados jorrando sangue e mais sangue pelas narinas.

Sim... Aquele foi um natal em Konoha.

FIM

**temari eh feminista, n gosta muit d chama atençao, eh uma pessoa extremamnt carinhosa, mas n gosta d ser provocada, tem um geniu muitu fort, i infelisment subestima muit us outros**


End file.
